Paperman
by LovelyLina94
Summary: A crossover between Paperman and Hijack. Jack is bored with his monotonous lifestyle. One day, at the train station, he meets a young man who changes his life.
1. Chapter 1

Jack stared into the distance as he waited for his train to arrive. His hair was ruffled from the light breeze that had picked up since earlier that morning. A train passed by behind him, making him lean slightly to one side from the force of it's speed. He only flinched, still staring into space. A piece of paper flew by and got stuck on his arm, interrupting his thoughts. Jack frowned as he looked down at it.

The breeze moved it before he could, and as it carried on flying a young man ran after it. Jack did a double-take and focused his gaze on him. He was short, with brown shaggy hair and face filled with freckles. Jack could feel a blush bloom on his cheeks. The brunet was trying to grab the piece of paper that had been on Jack's arm not too long ago. Once he had caught it and returned it to the files he was carrying in one hand, we walked over towards Jack, and waited for his own train by his side.

Their eyes kept wondering over to each other, obviously interested in starting a conversation but neither of them being brave enough to do so. Jack smiled to himself, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and clenching and unclenching his fist. He wouldn't deny that he was attracted to the man that stood next to him, but he had no idea what to say to him.

Another train passed, the gust of wind it created made one of Jack's reports fly out of it's folder and directly onto the other male's face with a loud smack. Jack's eyes widened in surprise, he slowly took the paper, revealing a scrunched up face. The brunet opened his eyes, blinking a few times and looking up at Jack, smiling. His eyes flashed down towards the report and he chuckled.

Jack arched an eyebrow, puzzled at why the other would be laughing, and took a look at his report himself. In the lower half of the page, he saw a chapstick mark. He also chuckled and pointed to it. When he turned to face the other male, he was gone, entering the train he had been waiting for. He stood there, watching him as the train left. The brunet had sat down next to a window and glanced back towards Jack. They locked eyes until the train tore them apart.

* * *

A/N

The idea for this was given to me by deviantart user turtles59. I loved Paperman and I thought that combining it with Hijack was a great idea! And the idea for the chapstick mark was by tumblr user caged-angel. Thank you!

Also, this is going to be a multichapter oneshot, so there's more coming.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stared down at the marked piece of paper, not even bothering to concentrate and get to work. He sat at his desk, the only thing that occupied his thoughts was the young man he had met earlier at the station. He wanted to see him again, but what were the chances of them crossing paths again. The city wasn't small and the brunet could be anywhere by now.

The thud from the stack of papers his boss dropped on his desk brought him back to reality. He couldn't help but sigh at the sight of the stack and Jack began to wonder why he even worked there. He hated it.

His lifted his head to meet his boss' gaze and followed him with his eyes as he returned to his office. Jack sighed again, but frowned as he heard something shake underneath him. It was the marked paper. A gust of wind lifted it into the air, making Jack quickly stand up and desperately try to grab it. Thankfully, he managed to get a hold of it just as it was about to fly out of the window. He held it against his chest and gave a sigh of relief.

For some reason, his gaze waded over to the window. His eyes widened as he saw the person that had not left his thoughts since their encounter. In the building across his own, he could see the brunet sitting down in a sort of office. Jack noticed the window of this office was wide open. He began to wave his arms in the air and to shout, but it was no use. The other male couldn't hear him.

Jack frowned, sitting down again and bringing a finger to his chin in thought. He looked at the stack of papers on his desk and smirked as an idea came to mind. He could try to get the brunets attention via paper airplanes! The white-haired male quickly set to work to craft one. Once it looked able to fly he threw it out of the window, only to see the paper airplane dive downwards in a straight line to the busy street. Jack frowned again, but carried on with his mission. He crafted another paper airplane and threw it with a little more care.

The plane slowly soared through the air, reaching the open window but crashing into the nearby wall. Jack groaned, but didn't give up, making more planes and throwing them out of his office window. Most of them would end up on the ledge under the window, other would fly to the street below. One crashed into a flock of passing pidgeons, earning a loud groan from Jack, and another flew into the wrong window. There it was picked up by a large man with a long beard, who looked at the paper airplane with a wide smile on his face. He turned towards Jack, who quickly shook his head, letting the him know it wasn't meant for him. The man angrily scrunched up the plane and through it aside.

Jack came to a stop when his hand reached over to the stack of papers but found none. He turned towards the empty space with pursed lips. His gaze lifted towards his surroundings, searching for more material for his planes. His coworkers were staring at him with wide eyes. The one who was closest to him shielded his own stack with his arms and brought it closer to him.

The white-haired male let out a quiet whine and quickly looked out of the window again. It looked whatever business the brunet had in the small office was coming to an end. Jack stared down at the marked paper. It was the only thing left that he could use, but there was the chance that it would fail like all the others. He sighed and decided to just go with it. He just had to get the young male's attention.

He skillfully folded the paper into a paper airplane and stood at the window, letting out a sigh to prepare himself. Before he could throw it though, a gust of wind ripped it out his hand and sent it downwards before he had the chance to grab it again. Jack put his head out of the window as he watched the plane fall, then quickly lifted his gaze to see the brunet leave the office.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. His boss stood in front of his desk, dropping another stack of papers on his desk with a loud thud before walking away. Jack let himself fall on his chair, where he sadly watched the stack. What was the use of anything he was doing? His gaze returned to the window, seeing the other male leave the building. Jack smirked. He still had a chance. Who cared about his job if it made him unhappy? He already knew what he wanted in life, and he was right across the street. He hastily stood up and ran out the office.

* * *

A/N

So, here is chapter two! Sorry it's a little bit late, you can find the details as to why on my deviantArt profile.

Can you guess who mister long beard is?

As always, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Jack ran out into the streets, the thought of waiting a little until the road was not so busy didn't even cross his mind as he charged over to the opposite street. With a hand raised to stop the cars, he managed to get across in one piece, although how he didn't get run over is a mystery.

He came to stop once he stepped onto the sidewalk, turning around looking for the brunet. There was no sign of him. Jack brought his hands to his ruffled hair and sighed loudly in frustation. He saw something move in the corner of his eye. Facing it, Jack saw the marked paper plane that he had dropped earlier. He stared at it for a long minute before grabbing it and throwing it into the air. Jack abruplty turned around and left with a loud groan, giving up on finding the mysterious young man.

The paper plane glided over the buildings, only to come to stop over an alley. The plane had lost the impulse that it had been thrown with and, having no breeze to help it carry on with it's flight, fell soflty to the ground. There, it joined the other paper planes that Jack had crafted.

Suddenly, a light breeze came out of nowhere, gently lifting the marked paper plane into the air, along with all the others. They flew a few feet off the ground in a circular motion. The breeze carried them out of the alley and out to the street, where Jack was currently sulking on his way home. The planes followed him, creating a pattern as they soflty glided towards him. Somehow, they attached onto Jack's chest and gave him soft push backwards. The white-haired male frowned and shook them off, but it was no use, for the paper planes just attached onto him again and were rapidly increasing their numbers. Soon, Jack couldn't fight the force with which they pushed him in the opposite direction. He tried to shake them off again and again as they forced him to retrace his steps, across the road again.

They came to a stop when they reached the two buildings, but they still didn't leave Jack alone. The young male arched an eyebrow as one the paper planes left his person, twirled around him and was carried off by the wind. The marked paper plane, once again, soared through the air, but this time with much more speed. It had a mission to fulfill. Over the crowded streets and tall buildings it went, and finally came to a halt at a little flower stand.

At the stand, a young brunet was looking through the flowers, thinking of taking some home to brighten up his apartment. He frowned as he something that didn't resemble a flower in the very least. He leaned closer and his eyes widened as he realized what it was. Before he could grab it, it lifted into the air and took off. The brunet grinned and ran after it, with a hand outstretched in an attempt to get it.

Both males were taken through the streets by the paper planes, one of them pushed around by the planes while the other chased one. They were both brought to a train station and boarded the trains, unaware that they were about to meet.

Jack sat in his seat, his body completely covered by the paper planes. He couldn't even stand up without them forcing him to sit down again. He huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms, trying to avoid the stares that his fellow passengers were giving him. The shorter male held the marked paper plane in his hands, turning it over again and again as he took in every detail. The train came to a stop and he stood up to leave.

Once he had stepped out onto the platform, he looked around confused. He bounced the paper plane in his hands, silently asking it where to go next, but the plane remained perfectly still. He frowned and lifted his head as he heard someone else step onto the platform and the rustle of what seemed like a lot of paper.

His eyes locked with a white-haired young man and a wide grin appeared on both of their faces. Jack finally was able to shake of the paper planes and stepped over towards the shorter male. They stood there in silence for a short while, gazing at each other, before Jack decided to speak.

''Hey, I'm Jack.''

''I'm Hiccup.''

* * *

A/N

Well, that's done. I feel really sad to have finished it, but everything has to come to an end, right? It was so much fun to write!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
